Linking Hearts
by superduperizee
Summary: Gray just wanted to talk to Ultear. Meredy has other plans. What happens when Gray and Juvia's senses are linked the second time around? GrayXJuvia


Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Linking Hearts

Really, he just wanted to talk to Ultear if she's interested to meet Lyon. He didn't expect that it would turn out this way. Being left with a teenage girl of some sort, who's interested to know who his special someone is, was way too annoying for the ice mage.

"Did you feel it? I'm sure you've felt it in some way because I felt it too! She really loves you, you know! "An overly giggly Meredy was face to face with her former number-one-in-the-list-of-people-who-must-be-kille d. The young girl liked him now but she still can't figure out why Juvia loved this guy.

Meredy knew how strong Juvia's love for Gray is. She herself felt it during their battle. The water mage willingly injured herself just to stop her from killing them all.

She felt her emotions and knew that if those feelings weren't strong enough, they could have been dead by then. The Maguilty Sense wouldn't work if the targets don't feel strongly for each other. Juvia loves Gray—body, mind and soul. But Gray to Juvia? It's still unclear and she's going to find out for herself.

The pink-haired young lady was giggling to herself again. Gray, on the other hand, was annoyed to death. He just wished that Ultear would come back as soon as possible. Meredy's antics were scaring him. She's like a milder version of Juvia and Sherry from Lyon's circle of friends. He's pretty sure she was up to something.

There were alone in the little house in the middle of the forest and staring at each other seriously now. He was about to look away when the young lady spoke.

"Think of someone you love romantically." With hazy eyes and a nonchalant manner, Meredy was starting to prepare her magic.

Gray's eyes widened. The first one he could think of when he heard the word love was Juvia. She always babbled about those things. Is she that someone he has set his eyes and heart on? His heart thumped as sweat trickled along the sides of his face.

Meredy smirked. She saw Juvia's face when Gray was thinking of an answer.

_Gotcha!_

The Maguilty Sense was now activated.

A flash of pink light glowed around his wrist and went in a direction outside the house. Heart-shaped drawings were also around his wrist. He has seen this before. "You did this back in Tenroujima, didn't you?"

Meredy laughed. "Yes, I did! Juvia was thinking about you that day, and you were thinking of Juvia a little earlier too!"

"I am not! It just so happens that when I hear _that_ word, I remember her!" Gray raised his voice to show that he was really pissed.

Meredy was unaffected by his behavior. She still teased him and pressed on the subject. "What word?"

"Damn you! You're such a sneaky kid, and you know that word already! You said it yourself!"

"I'll take that as a compliment. I think we're of the same age now. I'll also tell Ultear about your cursing problem. Hihi." She burst out into a giggling fit again.

Gray fixed his hair and calmed himself. There was really no point in arguing. He's just going to leave and talk to Ultear some other time. He had closed his eyes for a while when he heard Meredy stopped laughing.

The young lady was catching her breath before she spoke.

"It won't work unless you have strong bonds, you know. Right now, your senses are linked. Who knows, a little later, you might feel her emotions as well."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm leaving now. Just tell Ultear I dropped by." He was reaching for the door when he felt warmth around his back, as if someone was enveloping him in a hug. He turned around, expecting Meredy to be as near to him as possible, only to get surprised that she was still sitting on the sofa where they were chatting a little earlier.

He raised his eyebrows. She smiled at him. It was then that her words completely made sense.

_Your senses are linked._

If he felt a hug like that, he was certain Juvia was experiencing that as well. Who was more qualified to hug her like that than Lyon? The ever bastard of a sempai.

He twisted the doorknob once again and run as quickly as he can to find them. Lyon was going to be screwed and knocked out if he ever kissed Juvia.

And besides, he doesn't want to feel that.

* * *

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't aware of their situation. They're connected again! She knew this magic. It happened to her before and it's happening for a second time. Juvia was excited about this whole sensory link magic once again, but it was such a wrong time to feel his senses once more.

"Ah, Juvia! What a lovely day we have here! It's even lovelier when you're around. Mind spending the day with me?" A dash of silver caught her eyes as strong arms snaked around her body from behind.

"Lyon-Sama, what are you doing? It's embarrassing!" Juvia yelped, still in the arms of the older ice mage.

"Juvia, it's a form of showing affection! Let's enjoy the day while—hey, what's that around your wrist?" Lyon said, as he saw the pink light glow around her pale skin.

_Oh no. Lyon-Sama should not know!_

She was about to tell an excuse when she felt a sharp pain along her left ankle. Juvia gripped Lyon's shoulder for support. Her company was confused by her actions but was nonetheless worried about her.

"Are you okay, Juvia-chan? I'll carry you and we'll find a place to sit." An overly concerned voice filled her ears as Lyon carried her gently towards a fountain in the center of the town.

She smiled at the man who was carrying her. "Juvia's fine. Maybe Juvia's feet were tired from all the walking she did this morning."

"Shhhh. Non-sense! You're ankle needs to be attended. Let me see it." Lyon's warm hands gripped her ankle lightly and examined it. He was puzzled, to say the least. He didn't see any injury at all. He sighed, and caringly put down Juvia's left leg.

"Maybe you just need to rest."

Juvia stared at him. Lyon was a perfect prince. He always attended to her needs, showy of his affections and always protected his princess.

But loving a prince was just too mainstream. Besides, she wasn't a princess herself.

Who needs a prince when you have a knight who freed you from slavery?

Lyon noticed Juvia's eyes on his. He gave her a toothy grin before giving her a genuine smile. He took her right hand and gave it a peck, to which the woman blushed furiously.

She tried looking away, but she was mesmerized by his eyes. Inch by inch, his face was drawing near her. Her heart pounded loudly, like it was begging to be released from her chest. Her mind screamed, "This is unfaithfulness to Gray-Sama!" but she couldn't will herself to get away from what was happening.

And in a blink of an eye, Lyon splashed in the waters of the fountain.

"I already told you Lyon, don't go taking what's mine! What part of that did you not understand?" A panting Gray Fullbuster showed himself with a swollen ankle.

Lyon jumped out of the fountain and laughed followed by a serious tone in his voice. "She's not yours yet."

Gray glared at his fellow ice mage. "Really? See this?" He raised his wrist and Juvia's as well. Their wrists were still glowing pink. "Our senses, our emotions are linked already! So stop bugging her and go find another girl!"

With that, Gray gripped Juvia's arm and walked away together with a girl who was red in the face.

"Stop blushing!"

* * *

They went near the riverside. The two of them sat down under the shade of the tree. A soft glow of orange that came from the setting sun was intensifying their forms. Both mages were silent but they were still feeling each other's emotion. The sensory link magic was still active.

"Meredy did this to me." Gray said casually. "She said our senses are linked."

"Yeah, Meredy-san did that before. Are you hurt? I felt pain awhile ago. Are you okay now, Gray-Sama?" An anxious voice escaped her lips.

"Nah. I just tripped and twisted my ankle. Sorry if you have to feel that."

They sat in silence one more time. Gray spoke again, startling an already blushing Juvia.

"Were you planning to let Lyon kiss you?" the ice mage said accusingly.

Juvia's eyes widened. He felt that, she knew it. She looked away and blushed. "No way. That's unfaithfulness Gray-Sama. Why did you ask?"

He smirked, and blushed as well. Damn this lost magic!

"Good. Why? Aside from the fact that I don't want to feel a kiss from him," he leaned in closer and Juvia's eyes clouded.

"I don't like sharing what's rightfully mine."

With that, he kissed the young lady with so much pent-up passion.

* * *

Meredy and Ultear were watching the whole scene from their crystal ball. The younger mage giggled.

"I knew from the time I first cast that magic to them that they were meant for each other. Gray-san just doesn't want to admit it. I think it's time to deactivate the spell."

"Wait, not yet." Ultear sneered at her explanation while she watched the two Fairy Tail mages making out.

"Why?" Meredy was certain that half a day was enough to realize hidden feelings.

"I want to see Gray blush even more."

* * *

END.

A/N: Hope I did good enough. I accept reviews! Please tell me my weak points. I would really appreciate them. I'm still thinking if I should make a multi-chapter fic. The plot is already in the works! I hope I can do it while writing my research paper. Until next time!


End file.
